


Octupus of love

by HaleyBuckley



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Buck is a clingy drunk octupus and Eddie adores him, Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyBuckley/pseuds/HaleyBuckley
Summary: Buck + cling + funny/fluff. Request for my follower celebration on tumblr.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley and Eddie Diaz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 191





	Octupus of love

“But, but I don’t wannaaaaaa.“

Eddie watches amused as best friend trips over his own feet again. Buck’s cheeks are flushed and his hair is all over the place, tiny curls sticking out in all directions. Eddie thinks he looks adorable. The younger man is waving at Eddie from the dance floor, trying to stand upright and move to the music. It was the start of their short holidays. Finally a couple off days, no shifts, and firefighting. Christopher is off to his summer camp and the boys decided to go out for a drink. 

It wasn’t supposed to be that many drinks though.

“Eddddiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, dance with me.“

Eddie walks over to where Buck is standing on the dance floor and barely catches him when he topples over, his head falling against Eddie’s chest. He looks up at him, eyes wide and a big grin on his face.

“There you are Eds. Dance. With. Me.“

With each syllable he pokes his finger onto Eddie’s chest. Eddie helps him stand upright and holds him at the shoulders.

“I think you danced enough tonight, buddy. Let’s get home.“

Buck puts on a frown and Eddie can’t help but laugh, because he looks adorable.

”Wanna dance. Wanna dance with somebody.“

The younger man sings loudly at Eddie.

“You can dance another time. I’ll go out with again, promise.“

Bucks face lights up and his cheeks look even redder now.

“Pinky promise?“

The other man lifts his hand up and holds his little finger towards Eddie. Eddie chuckles but intertwines his finger with Buck’s finger.

“Promise. Now let’s go. I called us an Uber. They should be already here.“

Eddie carefully guides Buck out of the club and to the waiting car. Buck is humming quietly and tries to high-five every person, he comes across. Eddie wipes the sweat off his forehead when he finally gets Buck buckled into the car. He quickly tells the driver the address and the car goes off.

Bucks quiet now, sleep clearly taking over. His body slumps over and his head rests on Eddies shoulder. His eyes are only halfway open and he grabs Eddie’s hand.

“Eddie everything is moving, it’s moving. Hold my hand, I don’t wanna move.“

Eddie grins and gently squeezes at Buck’s hand, holding it gently.

“You’re moving because we’re in the car, Buck.“

When he looks over to his friend, his eyes are closed and he’s mumbling incoherent things. He’s smiling though and Eddie holds his hand tighter.

A couple of minutes later, the car stops in front of Bucks apartment and Eddie shakes Buck awake. He doesn’t really open his eyes but he’s helping Eddie to get him out of the car.

“Let’s get you to bed, big guy, huh.“

Buck doesn’t move but instead throws himself forward into Eddie’s arms.

“My legs are gone Eddie, goonnneeee.“

Buck drops his head on Eddie’s shoulder and still doesn’t move. Eddie tries to shift him but Buck holds at him tighter.

“Geezzz you’re like an octopus Buck. I can’t carry you inside you gotta help me here, man.“

Buck giggles against Eddies’ neck.

“I’m a cuddle octopus Eds.“

He’s laughing about his own joke and Eddie can’t help but laugh with him. He’s seen Buck drunk before but not this drunk. Eddies happy he’s a clingy drunk though and not out for trouble.

“Come on, Buck please, you need your bed. Help me a bit.“

Buck opens his arms and Eddie slips his shoulder under his armpits, supporting the other man in his steps. Slowly they mack their way over to Bucks place. Eddie gets Bucks key out of his pockets and lets them in. The apartment is dark and he quickly turns on the light.

“Bed or couch?“

Eddie looks at Buck but his eyes are closed again and he’s softly snoring, while he’s standing. His weight is heavy against Eddies side. He shoves him a bit and Buck opens his eyes a tiny bit.

“What … fire … where … Eddie … go…“

“No fire Buck. You need to go to bed.“

Buck lifts his head and looks at the stairs to his bed and groans.

“I can’t. Nooo.“

Eddie shoves Buck forwards and puts the other man’s hand on the handrail.

“Your bed is better for your leg, Buck. You will thank me in the morning. And also I won’t squeeze myself on the couch with you again.“

Buck sighs once more but takes the first step oft the stairs. Slowly but safely Eddie gets Buck upstairs. As soon as they in the bedroom, Buck falls forward and lets himself drop onto the bed, face hiding in he pillows. He’s fast asleep, immediately. 

Eddie chuckles and takes the younger man’s shoes off. He throws a thin blanket over him and makes sure his airway is clear and he can breathe.

He turns the lights off and goes downstairs. The couch is comfortable enough and Bucks tiny snores lull him to sleep a couple of minutes later.


End file.
